Ganondorf's Week
by CruxisWarrior
Summary: What Ganon has to go through everyday for the rest of his life. T for Langauge PLEASE ReviewCHAPTER NINE IS HERE!
1. Morning

Ganondorf's Week

: Morning :

8:00: An alarm clock beeping louder than hell. Ganon grumbles and crushes the damn thing.

8:30: Ganon is still sleeping but a soldier comes in and yells"LORD GANON YIME TO GET UP!"it was girl soldier with a REALLY ANNOYING VOICE.

"Don't you have to get a damn face lift or something!"he replied

"NO THATS TOMMAROW COME ON THEY ARE SERVING MEATLOAF AND LIVER TODAY!"she said she yells when she talks to.

"I hate meatloaf and liver!"said Ganon angrily

"THATS YOUR PROBLEM!"she said and left the room.

9:00: Ganon is walking down the hall and into the cafataria. "Hey Ganon"

said Shadow Link. "I know... you don't have to play it secret anymore."said Shadow Link.

"What are you talking about?"said Ganon sitting next to Shadow Link.

"I know that your Gay and have crush on Robot Ganon."said Shadow Link.

"WHAT I'M NOT GAY!"screamed Ganon.

"It's ok I know you'd want to deny it but don't worry I'm not a racist."said Shadow Link.

"No seriously I AM NOT GAY!"said Ganon

"Whatever you say" said Shadow Link walking away.

"Well forget it" said Ganon walking up to get a tray of Meatloaf and Liver.

10:00: Ganon walks into his tiny office with his little bobble-heads and

action figures that when you press the button say Go to hell!

People are sitting at a large table getting ready to talk about how to rule Hyrule. "So any idea's how to take over Hyrule?"asked Ganon

"OH HOW ABOUT WE!"said a short stubby guy but then was engulfed in flames and yelled "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

"Nobody asked you dammit! said Ganon.

"Anybody?"said Ganon "GOOD CAUSE I DON'T EITHER!"said Ganon

"Because..."and everybody begins to recite I guess a certain rule.

"If Lord Ganon doesn't have an Idea then the rest of us don't either."said the group of strange people.

"Right but Joe didn't follow that rule so he died."said Ganon "Now how did he die because when the inspection people come they are gonna wanna know."said Ganon

"He was scared into a coma."said the people.

11:00 It was time for some inspection guy to come. Ganon was in a suit and tie ready for inspection.

"Alright you are Ganon right?"said the guy asking Robot Ganon.

"YES"said Robot Ganon "Hi i'm Guy"said Guy

"No he isn't dammit I am!"said Ganon

"How could you be Ganon if he is?"said Guy

"BUT HE ISN'T OH CAN'T YOU TELL HE'S A DAMN!"he stopped

because suddenly Shadow Link overshaddowed Gannon.

"Yes he's actually my boyfriend I'm gay!"said 'Ganon'

"Shadow Link Get out THIS INSTANT:said Ganon. Shadow Link floated out an ran off.Strangely so did Guy.

12:00: Ganon walked into his room and stared at himself in his mirror. "Gee"he said "Am I really that ugly?". So he stopped straring took a bath with Ducky and Alice Alligator got out and went to bed.


	2. The Rest of the Day

Ganondorf's Week

:The Rest of the Day:

12:30: Ganondorf is now in his little office with the bobble-head and action fugures that when you press the button they say Got to hell!

"I bet ten dollars (considering thats all the money I got) that everybody thinks I'm gay cause of that damn Shadow Link."Ganon grumbled.

"Hey Fat-Head I wanted to apoligize about earlier..."said said Shadow Link with a very meaningful look on his face.

"Really!"said Ganon.

"Of course NOT GOD DAMMIT THAT WAS FUNNIER THEN HELL!EVEN MORE FUNNIER THEN WATCHING YOU IN THE TUB PLAYING WITH YOUR FREAKING RUBBER DUCKY!"said Shadow Link.

"How did you know about Mr.Bathtime Ducky!"said Ganon.

Shadow Link shook his head and left the room.

1:00: Ganon has a meeting with some guy named Mr.Fro-Fro.

"Hi there Mr.Fro-Fro"said Ganon.

"Fro-Fro Fro Fro Fro Fro Fro Fro"said Mr.Fro-Fro.

"Excuse me?"said Ganon.

"FRO-FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO!"yelled Mr.Fro-Fro.

"Pardon me?"said Ganon.

"FROOOOOOO-FROOOOOO!"yelled Mr.Fro-Fro.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!"yelled Ganon.

2:00 Ganon has to do exercises.

"Oh lord I am dying I don't think I can keep up with these get in shape things anymore!"said Ganon. Ganon is doing jumping jacks in a frilly flower printed pink gymnastics suit.

"OH GANON!"said Becky

"Holy Shit Becky get out!"said Ganon

"WHY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU DID KARATE!"said Becky

"Uh Becky your telling me you can't tell the difference BEWTWEEN KARATE AND EXERCISES!"said Ganon.

3:00: Lesson of the Day.

"Now what did you guys learned in chapter 4003847293721873648264 of the Manual of never-ending rules.

"Nothing nobody reads Manual's anymore!"said Shadow Link

"Good Lord You didn't read the Manual!"said Ganon

"NOPE"said Shadow Link as he walked off.


	3. Dinner

Ganondorf's Week

: Dinner :

4:00: Ganon's in his little office with his bobble-heads and action figure's that when you press the button say Go to hell!

"Ok this is bad Becky is gonna tell everybody I do Karate and I don't!"yelled Ganon. "At least she doesn't know I take Ballet."said Ganon "Oh I'm so graceful!"dreamed Ganon. "And my ballet tutu is SO FASHIONABLE with its pretty pink and white outline,and cute little heart in the middle!"said Ganon. "Nice real nice like I needed to hear that."said Shadow Link as he YET AGAIN WALKED AWAY but this time he was laughing.

"Oh shit!"said Ganon

4:00: Ballet Practice

Ganon leaves his evil headquarters and goes to Ballet with all his little girlfriends.

"Hello Mr.Ganon we are waiting for Mrs.Bath would you join us in a tea-party while we wait?"asked a little girl named Sheila

"Sure Sheila!"said Ganon excitedly.

There teacher is Mrs.Ineeda Bath.( If you don't get her name ask someone who read this already!).

"CLASS! are you ready for your big dance concert tonight at 6:30!"yelled Mrs.Bath

"Oh yes we are!"yelled Ganon in his pretty SPARKLY pink/white ballet tutu and top with a heart in the middle.

Unluckily there is a WINDOW in the school of dance. And UNLUCKILY Shadow Link was watching through this WINDOW with really...really red

eyes a BIG..evil smile.It was a cold day so you could breath on the window and write. He wrote "Ganon...you...are...so...fucking...screwed!"he smiled even more after and ran toward the head quarters.

"OH-SHIT!"screamed Ganon

5:00:Dinner Time

"Oh god oh good GOD!"said Ganon in Panic.

"HI GANON I'M SO SURPRISED I DIDN'T KNOW YOU DID BALLET! IT'S SO MANLY!"said Becky in her chicken related voice.

"Did Shadow Link tell you Becky?"asked Ganon

"YUP!"said Becky

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT DAMN BASTARD HE IS GOING DOWN!"yelled Ganon

"I'm gonna get a plate of whatever they are serving for dinner!"said Ganon.

Ganon went over to grab a tray of something called Worm Cheese?

"Do I have to eat it?"asked Ganon "Even the name makes me feel so uncomftorble in the worst way!

"YES YOU ARE GONNA EAT IT AN LIKE IT!"yelled the Lunch Lady

"Yes Lunch Lady!"said Ganon running away with his tray.

6:00:Quick Recital

Ganon is at the head quarters in his room with all the girls.

"Ok girls you ready!"said Ganon

"Yupper!"said Sheila

They alll started dancing.

"uh huh oh yeah feel the beat!"said Ganon in the GROOVE

"Man break it down!"said a little girl named Candy

But sadly Shadow Link was standing there MENACINGLY!

He was dying with laughter.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"said Ganon screaming like a little girl

"Gotcha!"said Shadow Link while taking millions of photos.

Sorry for the short chappy I still got Idea's but If you guys have any YOU ARE WELCOME TO SAY!


	4. Night

Ganondorf's Week

: Night :

7:00: Ganon is weeping in his considering he totally screwed up his concert,Because we he tried to do a Jump,de Grace he fell of the stage and

killed the pianist because he landed on him.

"WAHHHHH! its so sniff un sniff FAIR!"bawled Ganon

"Tsk Tsk! Ganon don't blame yourself! You can't help it that you are gay and are a nutjob who wears pink!"said Shadow Link as he waltzed into the room.

"And thats why I'm gonna show everyone that you can be cool!"said Shadow Link.

"Is this really necessary?"asked Ganon

"YES NOW LETS GO TO THE MEETING ROOM!"said Shadow Link pulling him out of his room.

7:30: Annoucement when Shadow Link tries to prove Ganon's somewhat cool.

"Hey everybody!"said Shadow Link speaking to all evil minions.

"I'm proud to say Ganon is actually a somewhat cool person at heart!"

Ganon smacked his hand on his forehead.

"It doesn't matter if he's gay,or wears pink frilly flower printed gymnastic suits,or if he goes to ballet wearing a tutu with pink and white outlining and

a top with a heart in the middle!"said Shadow Link just screwing it up even more.

"I AM NOT GAY FOR THE LAST TIME!"said Ganon taking charge.

"OH DON'T FORGET HE DOES KARATE!"said Becky

"Okay bitch its exercising not Karate and who the hell hired you anyway!"said Ganon.

"YOU DID!"said Becky

"...Oh shit..."said Ganon totally embarresed.

8:00: TV time

Ganon is in his little office with a little box of tissues watching his favorite Soph Opera. " Gooey mushy love gunk to watch on tv!".

"Today GMLGTWOT we will see if Damian will come back to Veronica!

The show has started

"Oh Damian forgive me I only murdered Shella for your love!"said Veronica

"Veronica..."said Damian.

"NO DAMIAN SHE'LL ONLY KEEP MURDERING AND BETRAYING YOU!"screeched Ganon

But sadly Shadow Link was watch through a door frame with a bag of popcorn.

And Ganon looked at him,he looked at Ganon.Shadow Link bursted out with a EVIL LAUGH bum bum bum!

"Oh pooie!"said Ganon

9:00:Snack Time

Ganon finds Shadow Link getting into a bag of cookies.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP STALKING ME!"said Ganon

"I'm having a good time see misery is funny."said Shadow Link

"And GUESS WHAT you are MISERABLE!"said Shadow Link

"Oh when you went to take a nap that day when we had rhyno pie and

you said after you woke up your pillow felt REALLY FLUFFY."said Shadow Link

"Yeah what about it?"asked Ganon

"I stuff some in your pillow and told everybody you were saving it for late,well see ya!"said Shadow Link.

Ganon stood there and felt his head.

"I need therapy dammit!"he yelled and went to a therapist

10:00: It's time for therapy.

Ganon is ready to discuss.

"Ok now vat is you problem?"asked the Therapist

"Well this guy keeps stalking me and I don't know how to get rid of him!"yelled Ganon

"Calm down now Vhy to you Zink he iz following you?"asked the Therapist

"You know fuck this"said Ganon and walked home.

Right when Ganon left the Therapist did the strangest thing TOOK OFF HIS HEAD AND YELLED FROOOOOOO-FROOOOOOOO it was Mr.Fro-Fro all along.


	5. Unfortunantly the Next Morning

Ganondorf's Week

:Unfortunantly the next morning.:

8:00:This time the alarm didn't ring considering it was busted.

Ganon opened his eyes slowly and as you probably guessed Shadow Link was hovering over him.

"Becky is in the kitchen preparing bewarefast I..I mean breakfast."said Shadow Link.

"Why? WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO!"said Ganon.

"Because it keeps me happy and as long as I know your not happy I am."said Shadow Link laughing manically ( I know I spelled it wrong) out the door.

"As long as he knows I'm not happy...maybe if he thinks I'm happy he'll back off!"squealed Ganon like a girl.

8:30: Breakfast with...Chef Le Beckra:Hot cook of the Century.

"GANON CALL ME CHEF LE BECKRA!"said Becky

"Why?"asked Ganon.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO!"said Becky.

"OH AND THERE IS SOMETHING I WANTED YOU FOR A LONG TIME..."said Becky stepping closer and closer to the immense body of strange.

"What is...(Ganon gulped) that?"said Ganon pulling his collar farther out while sweating like crazy.

"I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE YOUR THE HOTTEST THING OF ALL TIME!"screeched Becky.

Ganon just looked at her with the most apalling look.And ran away real fast and as he looked back he saw that Shadow Link planned this because he was actually standing by the door but he was invisble then so Ganon couldn't see him.

9:00: Meeting Time

Ganon is having another meeting but now he's gotta plan.

"EVERYONE I KNOW HOW TO BRING TERROR TO THE LAND!"said Ganon.

"But I need Shadow Link as well..."said Ganon with a evil smile.

Shadow Link had the worst terror on his faced he was totally shocked.

He thought "GANON TURNED THE TABLES ON _ME **ME!**_".

"WE ARE GONNA DO A RAP SINGLE!"said Ganon "And he's gonna be my back singer!"said Ganon evily with delight.

"Oh no..."said Shadow Link

10:00 on the air.

Ganon was totally ready to put this on the air. He was dressed in an a-shirt

that was red and white.He had a bandage across his nose backward Baseball cap with a big bling necklace with a G on it and lots a gold rings,and

got some gold teeth. Shadow Link was wearing the same thing except it was red and black but no gold teeth.

In the song Shadow Link doesn't sing seriously he talks because he doesn't want to embaress himself and the song began.

_Ganon: Yo! What up dawgs I'm gonna show you how to MOVE!_

_**My name is double G Ganon.**_

_**I got a teddy and her name is Shannon!**_

_**Listen dawg its time to groove,**_

_**Lets get it on GET UP AND MOVE!**_

Ganon started dancing like a distressed chicken.

_**Ok this is my Bud Shadow Link.**_

_**One time he threw me in the water and I started sink YO! Take it away!**_

Shadow Link sighed.

**Look around for signs of this fool.**

**Who's asking you to make him king of Hyrule**

**He has the looks,vocals and skill**

**If you don't it's you he'll kill. Word.**

Meanwhile Link was watching telivision in HORROR.

"Thoust is crazy!"yelled Link.

I hope you really liked this chapter I tried my best to make a REALLY STUPID RAP SONG.


	6. Revenge!

Ganondorf's Week

: Revenge:

11:00: Lunch Time!

AGAIN yet another day Ganon heads toward the lunch room.

"I hate you more than Mr.Fro-Fro!"yelled Shadow Link at Ganon

"Now you see! That is how it feels to be me!"said Ganon.

"If this is how it feels to be you I need a couple of damn showers!"said Shadow Link

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE FEM-MAN I **_WILL_**"he said

as he walked off AGAIN.

"Heh yeah right...well time for lunch!"said Ganon.

"So what's for lunch DARE I ASK!"said Ganon.

" Fro-Fro fro fro fro fro Fro-fro-fro Fro fro fro!"said Mr.Fro-Fro

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"screeched Ganon

as he ran off.

12:00: Potty Break.

Ganon is standing outside the Bathroom door in a long line waiting for Shadow Link.

"DAMMIT WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!"yelled Ganon.

"nothing..."said Shadow Link,Shadow Link was going to pull a little prank on Ganon I don't want to spoil it so keep going.

"COME ON MAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM YOU CAN'T YOUR A FRIGGING SHADOW AND WHILE YOU ARE PROBABLY STANDING THERE HERE I AM PRAIRIE-DOGGING IT!"said Ganon.

"Ok I'm done"said Shadow Link walking out of the bathroom...smirking.

"Oh thank you!"said Ganon as he RUNS into da bathroom.

"AHH oh shit AHHHHHHHHHHH! fuck AHHHHH! dammit AHHHHH!"yelled Ganon

It appears you are having toilet troubles?"said Shadow Link staring at Ganon.

Ganon was covered in (ICKY) water and when he tried to take a shower he gots more wet cause the thingy the water comes out of broke off. And then the sink handle broke off too!

12:30: Ganon's Mama pays a visit.

"Ganon baby! Sug where are you!"said Ganon's Mama

"Um hi mommy."said Ganon blushing

"Oh GANNY WANNY YOU LOOK CUTER THEN EVER LET MAMA PINCH THAT BIG OL NOSE OF YOURS!"screehed his Mama.

"HA HA! LOOK LOOK GANNY AND HIS MOM!"yelped Shadow Link

"OH POOP FUCK SHIT **DAMN**! he yelled as he ran off crying.

1:00: Nap Time

Ganon is sleeping soundly and so is everyone else except...obviously.

RING RING said Ganon's new alarm clock.But when Ganon awoke from his slumber there lie BECKY AHHHHHH!

sorry shorty!


	7. You Suck!

Ganondorf's Week

: You Suck:

130:Ganon was so alarmed looking at Becky's new face lift literaly it looked half her face was on the back of her head!

"Holy...shit you look oogly!"said Ganon

"THANK YOU...SHADOW LINK DIDN'T SAY A THING!"said Becky

"I'm sure.."Ganon lifted his cape and the door bell rang.

2:00:Finally he answers

Ganon goes and answer's the door it was Mrs.Bath's husband

Itooka Bath.(If you don't get that Either your really dense or just are VERY TIRED) "Um hello Mr.Ganondorf sir...DON'T HURT ME!"he yelled.

"Why the hell would I hurt you I hardly know you!"said Ganon

"Well you hardly knew the pianist for the concert and you KILLED him!"the man was very frightened.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"said Ganon

"That's not what the paper says."said the man holding a newspaper in his head up to Ganon's overlarged nose. It had a picture of Ganon's butt squashed on the pianist. It read:

**Crazy Gay Maniacal ballet man jumps off stage and kills pianist. Nobody was sure why he'd done such violet action's of butt use.If you see this man call 555-555-555-555 that's 555-555-555-555 we will try and find him to contain him in a mental hospital. We got this info from **

**a strange young Shadow Man if you see him please thank him!**

Ganon was totally shocked.

"OH SHIT THIS IS SO UNTRUE!"Ganon screeched.

"DAMN DAMN **DAMN!**"he was freaking out.

The young Itooka ran off far away.

3:00: Shadow Link is a hero!

Ganon is walking down the street and he see's Shadow Link being mobbed by interviewer reporter people.

"Mr.Shadow Link is it true that you have to live with the crazy gay man!"asked a reporter guy.

"An unfortunate yes..."Shadow Link began to fake a tear.

"I've tried so hard to prove somewhere everyone has goodness but maybe I was wrong..."he faked

"OHH MY GANNY IS A GAY LOOOSER WAHHH!"bawled Ganon's Mama "MY SUGY BEAR! WHERE DID I GO WRONG!"she yelled

Shadow Link walked up to her and said "Having him was the wrong first turn.But I promise you all I WILL GET HIM INTO THE HOSPITAL!"said Shadow Link with a fist in the air. everyone cheered his name.

"He is heartless..."said Ganon "He even made my mommy turn on her SUGY BEAR WAHHHHHH!"he cried everyone stared at him.

4:00 He goes fishing to prove he's a bad guy!

Ganon knows about an evil squid in Lake Hylia he wan't to prove he is some

a brilliant bad boy and take it over to destroy stuff but it didn't go well...at all.

People were standing going to watch him single handedly take the squid out of the water.

"EVERYONE I GIVE YOU THE SQUID!"said Ganon pulling something out of the water.But it wassn't the squid he'd hoped for it was Shadow Link grappling his hat which Ganon pulled him up by so you could see that Shadow Link had silver locks of hair.He was sitting indian style.

"Sha...SHADOW LINK! PEOPLE THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!"said Ganon

"See I told you he stalks! I only want him to be good souled!"said Shadow Link with big cute eyes.

Author's Note

Again sorry shorty! But don't you think S.Link being an ass is funny? I do I think he's cool I'd love to be working with him right now! EVIL FOREVER  
MUHAHAHAHAHAH! sorry


	8. EVIL EVIL BOOGA!

Ganondorf's Week

: EVIL EVIL BOOGA:

dumb chappy title don't ask.

4:30: Ganon is hungry and goes to the cafateria he looks around and sees everybody looking at a magazine called **THE ZINE FOR THE TEEN.**

And on the front it said:

**Turn to page 32 to see **

**Crazy,Gay,loser pull handsome**

**hero from lake! And in other**

**pages all you'll see is the new **

**theme park FRO-FRO FRENZY.**

Ganon is scared to death was there an actual photo or a really shity drawing of him? And Fro-Fro Frenzy was this the same Fro-Fro who was stupid and annoying that he had a confrence with. HE HAD TO KNOW.

So Ganon goes over and grabs...some... meatloaf,liver,wormy cheese,dog scat surprise. Ganon was so stupid he didn't know what scat was (and if you don't its shit,poop,dung,corn but you aren't stupid) so he takes a bite and practically gags it up and says "HOOBA GABLA WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!".

5:00 Ganon did something bad he actually killed a guy named Bob and he knew he wasn't supposed to then came along Robot Ganon.

"OH NO I KILLED HIM!"said Ganon. "ROBO PLEASE DON'T TELL".

"Oh I won't"said Robot Ganon

"Oh thanks you really saved my butt!"yelled Ganon

"who what why saved your butt?"asked Shadow Link

"Oh no I said umm shaved my butt"said Ganon

"Dude as nuch as I think thats necessary I feel your lying and I WILL  
FIND OUT THIS LIE!"he walked nearly out of the room "I will...".

6:00:Ganon and Becky are set up for a work session...heh I bet this is gonna fly!

"Ok Beck.."Ganon stops,Becky continues staring at him...dreamily.

"Becky...we will now discuss how we'll get...Prin..cess...Zel..da."Ganon started you fall asleep but then he remembered a dream he had and in the dream Becky said "I'LL MAKE YOU MINE WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!".He wasn't sure if it was part of the dream or she was sending messages using her BRAIN. So he couldn't be too careful,"Becky...are you

staring at my nose?"he asked.

"No...your eyes they are so shiney and the fact you smell people's feet

is so..._romantic_ in fact would you smell _mine_"Becky looked at him.

"Ganon was now frightened first off he said "NO I WILL NOT SMELL  
YOUR FEET "and then "Who said I smell feet anyway?"asked Ganon.

"Shadow..."Ganon ran off thats all he had to say.

6:30:Ganon goes to bed...

Ganon is in bed in a pink frilly,flower,sparkly,girly,lovey dovey,bunny and cute animal covered nighty.He was dreaming and his dream was soooo weird.And here is his dream (The song that fro fro is singing is the national

anthem of America."

"FRO-FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO-FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FROOOOOOOOO!"sang Mr.Fro-Fro.

Ganon in the dream was a big HUGE butted monkey,Shadow Link was a pelican and Becky was obviously a chicken.

"Oooh Oooh AH!"monkeyed Ganon he said "SHIT I DON'T WANT TO BE A MONKEY!".

"Your gonna havessss to livessss with itsssss"hissed Shadow Link.

"BAWK I guess we BAWK have to BAWK live BAWK like BAWK  
BAWK animals!"said Becky

the dream ended then thank god!

Sorry shorty!


	9. THE HORROR CONTINUES

Ganondorf's Week

: THE HORROR CONTINUES:

7:00: Ganon Awakens from his AKWARD dream and gets dressed...P.S he takes forever!

Ganon walks over to his black dresser and opens he pulls out two of the same outfit:"Should I wear THIS ONE or THIS ONE,this one has a golden shiney chain and this one has a golden sparkly chain...hmmm" out of nowhere Shadow Link walks in.."Nice Pajamas..."

Ganon turns around "AHHHHHHHHHHHH pant pant AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! g-g-get out of here!" As Ganon screamed like a little girl...again "Hey Ganon you don't mind that I invited a few friends over right?"he asked Ganon stared at Shadow Link,"how much is a _few?_ and since when did you obtain friends!" he yelled.

"Just cause I'm a Shadow doesn't mean I'm friendless like you are" Shadow Link leaves room,and Ganon chooses the outfit with the SPARKLY GOLD CHAIN.

7:30: Ganon's Grandpop comes over. The Doorbell rings Becky goes to answer it "Hello I am Becky and you are?" screeched Becky

"GANNY'S GRANDPOPPY IN BED" said Grandpop "...what?" asked Becky

"You see I have a problem after ev'ry sentence I say In Bed In Bed. Oh nice shirt In Bed." said Grandpop

Ganon walks in "GRANDPOPPY!"

"AHH GANNY YOU LOOK BETTER THAN EVER IN BED! GUESS  
WHAT I DECIDED I'M GONNA RAP WITH YOU IN THE HISOUSE!IN BED!"

Ganon went red "O-Okay? But we need Shadow hold on"

8:00: Power of Persuasion!

Ganon walks into Shadows room "Er hey Shadow Link..." said Ganon nervously

"Yeah what do ya want?" asked Shadow Link.

"WILL YOU RAP WITH ME AND ME POOPY I MEAN  
POPPY!"

"...no!" said Shadow Link.

"I promise you a hot chick!" said Ganon

"...ok!"

8:30: It's a flying

Ganon takes a quick nap. Ganon is in the middle of dream. He is in the middle of a street...suddenly

"It's a bird It's a plane IT's" said a Citizen then Ganon jumped in "I'ts a flying turd!"

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'TS ME SUPER TURD! and my side kick Fro-Fro please join him in singing the national anthem!" Fro sings

"FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FROOOOOOOOOOO FRO FRO FRO FRO  
FRO FRO FRO FRO FROOOOOOOOOOOOOO FRO-FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FRO FROOOOOOOOO FRO FRO FRO FRO FROOOOOOOOOOOOOO FRO-FRO!"

"Thank you...Fro-Fro! no say hi to my sis Crapola!"said Super Turd.

"HI I'm Crapola!" said Crapola.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" bellowed Ganon

as he woke up.

9:00 Rappy Pappy!

The Rap is on the air!

And it begins Ganon starts

_GAN: Oh YEAH _

_Yo DAWG what up fuu_

_me my friend and pappy_

_is gonna rap for you!_

_PAP:Hey there man meet me nephew Ganny_

_when he was a baby he had a HUMONGO FANNY!_

_GAN: TELL EM POP!_

_PAP:Come on ya'll he may be a drooler_

_but he's cool so make him ya ruler!_

_Now I'ts time for Shada ( SHAD-DUH) Link_

_he might throw YOU in a lake and make you_

_sink LOOK OUT_

**SH: sigh Listen Dawg let us party**

**like Ganon's grandma lady Marty**

**Ganon and his poopy I uh mean Poppy**

**are super hip-hoppity.**

**I can't believe this is what I say**

**but I guess you've realized they're both**

**gay! Right Dawg**

**guess what GANON DRINKS EGGNOG!**

**(egg-nog is supposed to um rhyme with DAWG**

**but it doesn't pretend IT DOES! dumb ass sorry!"**

**SHORTY!**


End file.
